


Please

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Request Meme, Spanking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain teaches Abel a lesson on following orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Cain stood behind him, where he’d stopped Abel from getting ready for bed, both of them standing in the middle of the room with Cain’s hand on his waist. Abel shifted, trying to look over his shoulder at Cain, his uniform jacket suddenly too warm.

“We’re going to play a game, Abel,” Cain murmured, his breath on Abel’s ear. “Your little stunt today was pretty cute, but you need to learn the rules and how to do what you’re told.” 

Abel tried to turn his head, but Cain put a gloved hand on his chin and turned his face back to the wall. “Tch. Against the rules, princess. Maybe this will help.” Cain looped something black over his head, but he couldn’t see what it was before Cain tied it snugly behind his head, blindfolded and dark. Abel tried to twist away from him, but Cain yanked the knot and he was stuck. 

Cut off, Cain silent, no way to tell what he was doing.

Abel took a deep breath to calm himself down, startling when Cain’s gloved hand brushed the back of his neck. “Little jumpy, princess,” Cain sneered, coming close enough for Abel to feel his warmth, but not touching. Abel felt Cain circle around him and tried to follow the sound of him, disoriented with no reference and the vents covering any sound Cain made.

Then there was nothing, no movement, no sound. Abel turned his head from side to side, straining to hear anything, catch any movement at the edges of his blindfold. 

He flinched back at the sound of Cain’s lighter. “Strip, sweetheart,” Cain said around his cigarette, taking a drag on it to get it lit. 

“Cain—“

“Don’t play coy, baby, not when your cock says how bad you want it.” Abel flushed hot and scowled; he was getting hard from this, was hard already, just from the sound of Cain’s voice and not knowing what he’d do. He started to undo his jacket, just to get this over with and have Cain fuck him already.

“Tch,” Cain snapped, and Abel’s hand stung where he’d been hit with something. Something plastic, long enough that Cain had been able to whip him with it without moving or coming close. “Not so fast, princess, not like you’re going anywhere tonight.”

Abel took a slow breath and another, Cain’s cigarette smoke starting to fill the room. He undid his jacket, slower this time, burning with Cain’s eyes on him. Burning as he finally shrugged the jacket off and the cold air hit his bare shoulders. 

The only sound Cain made was the soft hiss of his cigarette when he took a deep drag, and the tap tap tap of whatever he’d hit Abel with against his boot. Abel tried not to rush, the sting on the back of his hand starting to welt, but the tapping sounded impatient as he pulled his shirt over his head. Tap tap tap, hard and insistent, a little faster as Abel kicked out of his boots and socks to stand there barefooted and shirtless with Cain watching him. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself and not go too fast, but Cain caught him across the chest with the thing, a sharp little whip when he took too long. Abel gasped against the pain of it and Cain brought the tip of it to rest right over his heart. “Go on, princess,” Cain said, dragging it down his chest, belly and thigh. 

Abel stepped out of the last of his clothes finally and stood there naked, hugging his arms to himself and bringing one hand up to chew his lip against his knuckle. Tried not to think about how hard he was with Cain just watching him, different from all the other times Cain had seen him naked in the shower or bed or just fucking, because Cain was still dressed, even still wearing his boots. 

And he had that whip. 

Cain took two quick steps towards him, closing the distance between them too fast, and Abel shied away from the sound until Cain caught his hair and tilted his head back. He could almost see Cain then, the dim light filtering under the edge of the blindfold blocked where Cain would be.

He shivered as Cain leaned into his neck and blew smoke over him slowly, the heat of it just enough in the cold room to make his skin prickle. He caught enough of the smoke to make him dizzy, or maybe that was just from Cain being so close and not touching. Abel felt Cain’s cheek brush his and startled away from the sharp snap of Cain’s teeth next to his ear.

Cain still held him by the hair, though, keeping him there, and Abel shivered as Cain pulled him back and touched his tongue to Abel’s ear. Soft, sucking it in, flicking it back and forth as Cain ran his free hand down Abel’s arm still holding his cigarette. 

“Down. On your knees,” Cain murmured against his ear, and Abel did what he was told, relieved to just have something familiar and not have to stand there hard with Cain watching him.

He tilted his face up, ready to have Cain fuck his mouth rough. Abel put his fingers on Cain’s hip only to have his hand flicked away and the toe of Cain’s boot pressed between his knees. “Spread ‘em, sweetheart,” Cain said, pushing his knees apart and putting one cool hand on Abel’s face to keep him looking up. Or, he would have been looking up if he could see anything but the faint light of the fluorescents and Cain’s shadow at the edge of the blindfold. Abel sat back on his heels and spread his knees, turning his face into Cain’s hand to hide his blush.

He strained, listening for Cain to start undoing his belt, wetting his lips and waiting for Cain to yank his head back and force his mouth open. With his knees apart, he could feel his cock twitch at the thought and he wondered if Cain was watching. He heard Cain take another long drag of his cigarette and Abel wished he could see, wanting to see Cain smoke slow and lazy while Abel got him off.

“Fuck yourself for me, baby,” Cain said, and Abel swallowed, even harder and more embarrassed now.

“Don’t you want—“ Abel tried.

“Told you what I want. I want to see your hand on your cock before I have to go get the whip and make you do it. Unless you’d like it that way.”

Abel bit his lip and tried to turn his face further into Cain’s hand, anything to hide from him somewhere, but Cain put both hands on his face and dragged him back up. He took his hand off his thigh and made himself do it, sure Cain was watching and smirking, but that only made him harder even if he could feel his face burning in Cain’s hands. 

“There. Following orders isn’t so bad, is it, princess?” Cain said, and Abel’s breath caught in his throat.

Cain’s hand was cool, almost cold, his glove smooth on Abel’s cheek as Cain stroked his lips and pushed Abel’s mouth open. Abel grazed his teeth over Cain’s thumb and sucked, blushing because it felt nothing like it usually did. Smooth and hard and strange instead of Cain’s familiar warm calluses.

“You’re good at this once you shut up. Maybe you’ll learn your place yet.” Abel would have glared up at him if he could see him, if Cain didn’t force his thumb in further and make Abel suck on it or gag. He concentrated on stroking himself though, determined to not let Cain control everything and sure Cain would finally just fuck him if he got himself off.

Cain stepped away from him then, leaving him there. Abel almost hesitated, but he was bolder now, listening as Cain took off his belt. The thought of Cain coming back hard and finally pushing him down or making Abel swallow him only got him closer, his hand moving faster as he waited for Cain. He heard Cain grind out his cigarette somewhere, but otherwise there was no sound.

Abel leaned into him when Cain came back, feeling smug that he’d gotten control of the situation even blindfolded on his knees until he realized Cain was still dressed. Abel flinched away from him too late, Cain draping the belt down Abel’s back. It was heavy and cold, Cain’s hand resting on his shoulder where he held it and the end brushing over his ass to rest between his feet. 

“Thought I told you to slow down, princess. You need a lesson on taking orders after all?”

“What happened to the whip?” Abel asked, just to needle Cain and push him. 

Then he swallowed in the half heartbeat of silence, not sure which one he hoped Cain would use.

Cain pushed him away then, sending him sprawling back spread and naked on the mattress. Before he could move, Cain stepped toward him, standing over him with one foot between Abel’s legs and the other right next to his hip, Cain’s boots just barely brushing his thighs. 

Abel propped himself up on his elbows, listening for Cain to make any sound or movement. No sound but Cain’s breathing, and Abel didn’t have to see him to know Cain was hard too, his breathing low and slow like when he tried to control himself while they fucked. Cain just stood there, watching him. 

So Abel reached a hand down to stroke himself again, teasing Cain, tilting his chin up so Cain would know he was being defiant, the thought of Cain grinding his jaw to keep himself from just fucking Abel then worth it. Cain dragged the belt buckle over Abel’s chest and down his thigh, and he could hear Cain thinking. Abel shivered against the cold and Cain watching him, but he kept going, faster than Cain had told him because he could play this game too and make Cain do what he wanted.

Cain moved, stepping to the side and nudging Abel’s ass with his boot. “Roll over,” Cain said. A little breathless maybe, like he’d been waiting for it too. 

Abel did, pushing his ass up to get Cain to fuck him faster. He got on all fours and arched his back, waiting for Cain’s hands to grab him and finally spread him open.

He waited for the sound of Cain undressing, but what he got was the sharp hiss of the belt coming down, realizing it too late and it _stung_. Abel didn’t even hear the crack of it, his ears ringing with the pain and embarrassment. He took a sharp breath through his teeth and put his head on his arm, pushing his ass up further just as Cain brought the belt down again.

A third time and Abel didn’t even think about it until Cain stopped. In the sudden quiet Abel realized he’d brought his hand up to stroke himself again, hard and so close.

Cain leaned down and trailed a hand down over his back. “Would have done this sooner if I knew what a shameless whore you were, Abel,” Cain breathed, trailing his fingers over Abel’s hot skin, cupping his ass. Cold and hard but caressing, like he hadn’t just made Abel’s ass sore and red. Cain knelt by him, running his hand up his back and down the insides of his thighs, leaning over Abel to kiss his shoulder and neck as Abel blushed and tried to get himself off, needing Cain to fuck him instead of just watch.

Abel shivered as Cain took his hand away, draping the belt over Abel’s back as he dug in his pocket for something else. Abel sucked his lip, his skin starting to pound hotter with every heartbeat. 

He only gasped a little when Cain opened something with a popping sound and dribbled cold lube over him. It was uncomfortable, too cold with how badly he was burning under Cain’s hands and Cain’s eyes, but at least it meant Cain would finally fuck him.

Abel made a strangled noise through his teeth, trying not to moan or whine, but he couldn’t help it with Cain’s fingers teasing over his skin.

Cain stood back up, taking away the belt and his hand. “There you go, baby. You want cock so bad you can get yourself ready.” 

Abel took a deep breath, trying to understand what Cain meant and even more embarrassed than before. He twisted, would have tried to look at Cain if he had been able to see. “Cain, please—“

“What happened, princess, you get shy? You were doing so good fucking yourself before.” Cain brought the belt down on him again, the sharp crack of it wet this time. 

Abel sucked his lip and took a deep breath to make himself do it, shuddering as Cain cracked the belt against his ass again when he took too long. 

He made himself do it; just one finger at first, too shy with Cain standing over him even though he’d done this before, even with Cain watching, but it had been to make it go faster when they were rushing for a quick fuck. Slow, afraid now that he’d come too soon and Cain wouldn’t fuck him after all if he did. He tried to lube himself up well for it, hoping if Cain was being generous he’d notice and fuck him good and hard.

Cain threw the belt away then, kneeling down next to him with a hand on Abel’s back. That made him bolder; with Cain not so far away and his mouth pressed to Abel’s shoulder, he could do two fingers, stretching himself out for Cain and hoping it would be rough and fast and maybe a little painful when Cain finally took him. Abel leaned into Cain, twisting his head away to let Cain reach his ear and his neck even though Cain only teased with his lips, his hand on Abel’s waist. 

“You getting close, princess, just from fucking yourself?” Cain murmured against his shoulder, taking deep breaths himself with one hand in Abel’s hair.

Abel nodded against the mattress and Cain’s hand, not trusting himself to say anything as he tried to stretch himself wider and spread himself open. 

“Maybe I’ll just tie your hands and leave you there for the rest of the night. What you think, sweetheart?”

Abel shook his head, closer now with Cain teasing his ear and the inside of his knee.

“No? You want me to fuck you instead?”

Abel nodded, Cain putting fingers on his wrist to stop his hand. He took a breath as Cain forced him to press his fingers in deeper and then just hold them there still.

“Say it, Abel. Say what you want.”

“Please—“ was all Abel managed, his throat tight with how close he was and how bad he wanted it.

“Please what, baby?” Cain murmured. Abel swallowed, trying to concentrate past Cain’s mouth marking a hot trail down his shoulder.

“Fuck me, just—please—“ Abel gasped, so close, and crumpled with relief when Cain pushed him flat on the mattress and made him pull his fingers out. He tucked one hand under his chest and pressed the other to his mouth, his cock uncomfortably hard between him and the mattress. 

He felt the mattress shift with Cain’s weight before he realized that Cain had knelt beside him, both of them taking slow breaths. 

And then Cain took out and lit another cigarette, not intending to fuck him after all. Abel twisted, trying to push himself up to beg Cain again if that’s what he had to do, but Cain slapped him down and didn’t say anything.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette, then brought it down just over the raw skin of Abel’s ass.

“Don’t move, princess, not unless you want a pretty new scar,” Cain murmured, and Abel shivered as Cain traced circles with the hot coal. Down his thigh and back up, little trickles of ash sprinkling down on him as Cain brought it too close to the skin of his back and side. 

He shivered, ticklish with the tension of it until Cain slapped his ass. “I said don’t move. You never did know how to take orders.” Cain smoothed a hand over where he’d slapped Abel, his gloved hand cool against Abel’s hot skin. 

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Cain took the cigarette away, tracing a little circle on the spot and blowing on it, making Abel’s skin prickle. “A nice little scar right here for me to look at while I’m fucking you? Everyone else can see the other one, but maybe you need one just for me.” He brought the cigarette back, holding it just over Abel’s skin as he leaned down to press his mouth to Abel’s shivering shoulder. Abel tried to take shallow breaths and not move, sure Cain wouldn’t do it, but it burned already even without touching.

Cain straddled him then, the sudden movement making Abel tense even though he tried to keep himself from moving. Cain sat across the back of his thighs, smoking. There was some kind of sound, rustling, and Abel wondered what else Cain had in his pockets, how long he’d been planning this. Abel wondered if Cain got himself off thinking about him, planning out how to fuck him, and Abel sucked his lip thinking about trying to walk in on Cain in the shower and catch him.

Abel startled again when Cain ground his cigarette out on the wall and leaned down to press the tip of his cock to Abel’s ass. He pushed up against Cain eagerly, but Cain slapped him, his glove making it sting on hot skin. 

“Fuck, Cain, please just fuck me—“ Abel begged, desperate and not caring if Cain mocked him so long as he could just be fucked.

He didn’t have to wait for it this time, though, Cain snorting and pushing into him in one long stroke, pressing Abel into the mattress with one quick motion. It was too much, Cain’s cock hot and too big even after stretching himself out and waiting for it. 

Abel arched his back up into him, the zipper of Cain’s uniform digging into his sore skin but it didn’t matter with how hard Cain fucked him anyway and there was nowhere to go, caught with his face pressed to the mattress and Cain driving deeper into him. Hard, it would hurt in the morning but right now it was everything he wanted after waiting for it so long and how fucking good it was to finally just lie there and let Cain fuck him as he came, barely making a full minute with Cain fucking him before it pushed him over, shaky and hard. 

Abel gasped as Cain hauled him up, dragging his ass up and fucking him rough, Cain just kneeling there behind him and as he pulled Abel into him. Relentless, Cain rattling him and not letting him catch a breath or his balance or think of anything but getting fucked harder and harder. 

Cain’s fingers dug into his thighs until a sudden sharp slap made Abel startle, pushing himself up as Cain wrapped an arm around his chest and hauled him up, holding Abel to him too tight, both of them kneeling and gasping as Cain came into him. Abel shivered as Cain stopped, pressed all the way into him and pulsing hot and too thick as he came, Cain’s teeth sinking into his shoulder slow and inevitable. 

Abel tilted his head back to be kissed, shivering with Cain still inside him. Cain snapped a sharp bite to Abel’s neck, but brought his mouth up to meet Abel’s and kissed, so gentle Abel hardly knew it was him. Warm and soft, Cain’s tongue sliding over his.

But then Cain pulled out of him and gave Abel’s hard, sore, sensitive cock two long strokes, and Abel shuddered against him, remembering exactly who he was with and why it had been so good. He tried to lean back into Cain, who pushed him away and stood up.

“Get up. We’re taking a shower.”

“What—?” Abel asked, muddled as Cain undid the blindfold and pulled him up. Cain let Abel sway against him, knees shaky and weak, mind unfocused and blurry.

“You didn’t think you were done being fucked, did you?”


End file.
